


to be alone with you

by happychopsticks, momothesweet



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Neko!Kenma, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo realizes his feelings for Kenma after coming home from another strenuous volleyball practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we (unintentionally) write fluffy feely things when we write porn
> 
> I know the title comes from a Hozier song but [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us) came on the night Jo and I wrote this and I nearly cried
> 
> (I recommend playing the song when you get closer to the end of the fic)

Kuroo throws his door open and crashes on his bed upon dropping his things on the floor and kicking off his shoes. Practice was arduous and much more intensive than his days as captain in high school, and he knew that when he was working his ass off just about an hour ago, but _damn_ it took a toll on him. He lies in bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling and too tired to even text Kenma to see if he'd like to come over to at least just hang out with him in bed. Kuroo's been feeling a bit guilty since he's been blowing him off the last few days because of practice, and even in this state, he'd love to have him by his side right now.

Kuroo had given him a key when he first moved into the apartment "for emergencies" but mostly, Kenma thinks, to give him somewhere to go when his current roommate, Lev, was overwhelmingly obnoxious. Today is one of those days. Lev is studying which means he's staring at his textbooks and tearing at his hair and asking Kenma for help every 5 minutes between bouts of loud cursing. Thus, Kenma had gone to Kuroo's and made himself comfortable on his couch, PSP in hand. This would also give him an opportunity to maybe see Kuroo for once this month.

Of course Kuroo is gone when he arrives, at practice he assumes, but when he does get home he doesn't even seem to notice Kenma staring at him with wide eyes and perked ears on the top of his head, startled by his sudden entrance. He shuts off his game and carefully pads over to Kuroo's room, sticking his head in before deciding to quietly lie next to him in his bed.

Another wave of guilt washes over him when he finally notices Kenma when he lies next to him. He didn't even notice him when he came home. Shit, he thinks, is this what practice is doing to me?

If that's the case, then maybe he should ease up. But he and Kenma both know that he can never do that. He sighs, and puts his hand between Kenma's ears to pet him gently, tiredly.

"I didn't even see you when I came in," he says softly. "I'm sorry."

Kenma butts his head up into Kuroo's hand, immediately looking for more attention, before he stops himself. As much as he loves getting this affection from Kuroo, he's never sure how far he should encourage it since he's not quite sure what their relationship has become in the few months. They're close, touching all the time and spending their days and nights together but Kenma has realized upon watching Lev's attempts at dating that he doesn't want anyone other than Kuroo. He's not sure Kuroo feels the same so he tries not to push it. But right now Kuroo is warm and feeling apologetic so he'll take what he can get. He buries his face into Kuroo's side and presses up against him, seeking warmth.

"It's fine," he says, muffled into Kuroo's shirt. His tail twitches idly behind him.

No, it isn't, Kuroo thinks.

The last few months have been the best he's had with Kenma, in spite of being away longer than he has been. Maybe that's what practice has been doing to him - realizing that the longer he's not around Kenma, the more he feels strongly for him and that he always wants him by his side, just like this. Perhaps even more. Definitely more. They've never talked extensively about what they are, and it seems like an important subject to bring up, but to put it bluntly, he's scared. Scared that if he says something he'll ruin everything they've built and he'll feel nothing but regret and guilt and he just _knows_ it will affect everything he does, including volleyball.

Yet all he can do, for right now, at least, is to keep on petting Kenma, watching him curl up next him as he usually does on days like these. His hand moves to tickle his cheek and chin, and back to between his ears, just where he likes it.

"You know," he says after a long pause and a smidgen of energy restored in him, "I always like having you around like this. You're so cute...and so smart...and so nice to be around..."

He trails off, having no idea what he's saying at this point. It's not a confession. At least, he thinks it isn't. It probably isn't.

Kenma is close to falling asleep with Kuroo's hand on him. A purr in the back of his throat halts when Kuroo speaks and he's awake now, slowly lifting his head up to stare at Kuroo with wide eyes as his ears stand straight up, betraying his interest.

"I..."

He's not sure how to respond to that. He presses his face into Kuroo's abdomen, hoping his cheeks aren't as pink as they feel. His ears fold back slightly in his embarrassment and he mumbles out, "I like being around you, too."

His tail flicks back and forth in nervousness now instead of relaxation.

"I missed you," he whispers.

He thinks he’s too tired to crack a smile, but he's wrong. Kuroo manages a half-smile and a quiet laugh, feeling just how warm Kenma is on his stomach, letting him speak so softly that only he can hear him.

"I missed you, too," he whispers back.

His hand starts to travel from Kenma's head down his neck and spine, petting him slowly and letting him feel just how much he cares for him. Kenma probably can't tell any of that just by his petting, but it's worth a try. What else can Kuroo say or do to him that will make him know? It's a question too difficult for him to answer in his sort-of exhausted state, but now he's more in need of an answer.

He can feel the rumble of Kuroo's laugh while his head rests on him. Hearing Kuroo repeat the sentiment back to him sends a flow of emotion and affection through him and he can't help but to wrap his arms around Kuroo and grab tightly at his shirt while he hides a small smile, his ears pointed forward as his embarrassment ebbs. But before he knows it, he's erupting in shivers from head to toe as Kuroo's hand travels. He melts into Kuroo where he's resting on him, his eyes falling half-lidded and his hips rolling backwards. A quiet purr rumbles up from his chest, unbidden. He doesn't remember if Kuroo's ever done this before. He doesn't think so. Surely he would remember having such a reaction to simply being petted.

Kenma's purrs radiate where he's hiding in his abdomen. It's cute, he thinks, and he's never seen him do that before in other times he's petted him. He repeats the motions, grazing up and down his back and going lower with every move. At some point, he reaches the base of his tail, hesitant to go any further, and he keeps his movements long and slow, becoming more familiar with how Kenma reacts to his touch even though he's known him for so long.

"Does that feel good?" he asks suddenly, unsure of where that question came from. It's valid, right? Of course he'd like to know if he's doing something right or wrong. If they're ever going to go any further with what they have between us, he'd have to start knowing what Kenma likes now instead of later down the road.

The more Kuroo's hand roams, Kenma finds himself sliding up Kuroo's body. He almost crawls over him, hands and feet on either side, though he's pressed too close to really go anywhere. His back is in a permanent arch, his ass sticking up in the air. If he was more lucid he would be self conscious about it but right now he doesn't really care. He nuzzles up Kuroo's abdomen and chest as he moves until he presses his face into Kuroo's neck, his long purrs becoming louder.

"Keep going," he sighs into his neck, his hands making their way up Kuroo's shirt to lightly drag his nails down his sides.

Something about Kenma slinking up his body isn't cute anymore. It's...seductive. And _very_ arousing.

The more Kuroo watches him, the more he wants to keep doing whatever he's doing per his actions. And when he speaks so closely to his ear, he shudders, letting the words tremble down his own spine to elicit a reaction independent of Kenma's.

Kuroo follows Kenma's request, hand coming back up, then making its way down his spine as slowly as he can. When he reaches the base of Kenma's tail, he tries something new. Putting it between his middle and ring finger, Kuroo slides down the length of his tail, as far as his arm can extend. At that point, he gives it the tiniest tug with his fingers, then makes his way back down to the base, eyeing him intently to see how Kenma will react.

He's too out of it to notice Kuroo's own shiver beneath him. He'd stay in his mindless state, unaware of the effect Kuroo was having on him and he on Kuroo, until he feels those fingers slide down his tail and pull. He has an immediate reaction, pressing more firmly against the warm body beneath him and opening his mouth slightly against his neck to let out a deep sigh and nip at his skin, his ears folding back. It feels...too good. Inappropriately good.

Kenma's entire body freezes when he realizes he's half hard and grinding his erection into Kuroo's hip.

Oh yeah. It definitely feels good.

Kuroo can feel something that isn't a leg on his hip and he smirks knowing that this is likely his doing. Naturally, he repeats the action, trying to go down further up his tail and tug him with a little more force, but not forceful enough to yank him off his body. He wants anything but that because _holy shit_ he feels so good so close to him like this, his body against his and the little bites on his neck. Kenma's arousal is fueling his own, feeling his pants beginning to stir.

"Keep moving for me, kitten," he says quietly. The pet name rolls off his tongue easily, and he hopes Kenma is okay with it. "I like it when you move for me."

The second skim of fingers down his tail causes another shiver to rock through his body and sends him into stuttered motion that he tries to rein in. Surely Kuroo can feel his growing arousal against him- or does he not realize that continuing this is going to send Kenma into a frenzy? His question is answered when Kuroo speaks. A breathy moan is pulled from him at the pet name and he suddenly realizes why it's always bothered him when Kuroo calls him that in public.

_Oh._

He grinds himself into Kuroo's hip with more intention now that he realizes what he's doing, and drags his nails a little harder down Kuroo's sides.

His breath hitches at Kenma's touch, and judging by both their erections rubbing against each other's, Kuroo knows very well where this is going. Sure, he still has no idea about the initial questions that ran through his head when he first got home, but he now has new information to play with in his head.  As Kenma continues to grind and scratch, he returns the gesture with his free hand under Kenma's shirt and up his back, fingertips doing all the work pressing his skin. His other hand continues to work his tail, and with another pull, he asks him bluntly, "Do you want me to fuck you, kitten?"

Kuroo's hand up his back causes him to press into his hip even harder and leave another small bite at his neck. He could do this all day- well, maybe not all day. As fun as it would be to grind himself against Kuroo into orgasm, his dick is begging for more attention. He wants this to be more than a hurried ride to coming as fast as he can. He wants them to play.

Then Kuroo speaks and he can feel the vibration of his voice where Kenma has his lips to his throat and he lets out something that he refuses to believe is as needy as it sounded. His fingers grip at Kuroo and he presses firmly against him once more.

" _Please._ "

He turns red, and he hopes Kenma can't feel his heart beat faster and so hard that it feels like it'll rip through his chest. Kuroo's not sure how long he's waited for this moment, or if he's even thought of this moment. (Yes, he has. More than once.)

Kuroo lets go of his tail and gets his hand off his back. It hurt him to do so, but he hopes he can make up for it when he gets his hands under Kenma's shirt again to remove it. Kuroo removes his own shirt, and then takes Kenma by the hips to position him off and onto his bed, swinging his leg over him so that he's the one on top, now. It's his turn to kiss his neck, to leave bites of his own. At the same time, he starts to undo Kenma's pants and pull them down along with his underwear to get him bare.

He's pliant in Kuroo's arms, allowing himself to be arranged and stripped naked. Kuroo's mouth at his neck causes him to crane his head back and moan with the sensation of teeth on his skin. He lifts his hips to help get his pants off and holds in a shudder at the sudden cool air over him. He's incredibly hard now, precome threatening to drip from the head of his dick and onto his abdomen. He ignores the embarrassment of being completely naked before Kuroo, his legs falling open with every bite at his neck and his tail swaying back and forth in anticipation.

Feeling the restraint of his own pants, Kuroo pauses and gets naked, too, his cock hard and needy to be inside Kenma.

But he still wants to ride things out.

It takes him another moment to dig for the bottle of lube in his nightstand, and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. He gets back on top of Kenma, mouth continuing to nibble at his skin and up to his ear. One hand palms over Kenma's dick, so hard Kuroo sighs audibly at the feeling. A lubricated finger encircles Kenma's entrance, teasing him a bit before pushing it inside, moving to look into his eyes that burn with lust and need.

Kenma's hips reflexively press into Kuroo's hand at the contact, a whine in his throat and his ears flicking forward towards Kuroo. The teasing pulls yet another whine from his throat, his hands clawing at the sheets. His ears fall back again and a low short moan leaves his throat when he feels Kuroo's finger press into him, already needing more, already needing to be filled. He blanches when Kuroo meets his eyes, turning his head and looking off to the side in embarrassment as a blush climbs up his neck and his ears press even flatter to his head.

"Ohh, come on kitten," Kuroo teases, kissing his cheek and pecking his lips. Only Kenma can be so cute in the midst of something so dirty. "Let me look at you. Let me _hear_ you. Don't be shy."

He fingers him with the single digit for a few strokes before inserting a second finger, stretching him open. His other hand continues to play with Kenma's dick. Every touch of Kenma like this makes his cock twitch even more, practically begging to be inside him. However, every second that passes beforehand is like a dream to him and he hopes to every god he never wakes up from it.

The pet name and Kuroo's kisses with those gently luring words cause him to relax, though the blush doesn't leave him. He closes his eyes and lets out a breathy moan that's been trying to escape for Kuroo's benefit. He opens his eyes, turns his head back to Kuroo and tries to meet his eyes, his lip between his teeth, his ears slowly pointing towards Kuroo. His own eyes have turned dark, his pupils dilated with arousal as they glance at Kuroo's before taking in the expanse of his defined torso hovering over him. Then there's another finger inside him and more attention on his dick and his head falls back on a gasp.

"Tetsu..." he whimpers, his hips pressing him back into Kuroo's fingers.

"Good boy," he whispers, taking his fingers out and letting go of Kenma's dick. He knows it probably pains Kenma to be left unstimulated like that, so he does his best to quickly but not so hastily put lube on his cock and position it right at his entrance. And when he finally pushes it inside him, he grabs onto Kenma's hips with a moan, moving as slowly as he can before he finds himself comfortable to move just a little bit faster.

****  
  


The praise distracts him from the lack of stimulation long enough before Kuroo is back and pressing into him and Kenma can feel the stretch that he's so desperately wanted. He's moaning, high and breathy sounds that coincide with Kuroo's every movement. One of his hands finds Kuroo's on his hip and he holds tight to his wrist as his body becomes accustomed to the cock inside of him, his mouth open on every noise and breath that escapes him as he can't help but watch Kuroo's face and drink in the reactions as he's finally pressing into Kenma.

As Kuroo thrusts faster into him, he realizes how stupid he's been this whole time.

This is what he wants. This is what he's always wanted.

Not in the way that he wants to fuck him and be done with it, but in the way that he feels...so much closer to him. In all the times he's lied in bed with him, he's felt a distance between them and he was never sure how to close it. Maybe he's right about the volleyball practices pushing his need for Kenma. At least he knows now, he thinks, that the feeling is mutual. Kuroo finally knows what gets Kenma going. How to touch him so that he feels like he's on top of the world. What to say get him to hold him closer.

He gets lost in thought, and he suddenly finds himself squeezing Kenma's hips and thrusting deeper into him, trying to find his prostate with each forceful push. His moans fill the room, Kenma's name whined out in between them.

Kenma tries to meet Kuroo's thrusts, tries to press his hips up into Kuroo in a search for more friction, more feeling, more- he doesn't know what. He needs something, he's whining for it, trying to find it as his eyes trail down Kuroo's abdomen to watch where he's fucked. Then it hits him, or rather, Kuroo hits it. Kuroo's cock pounds into his prostate with each thrust now and Kenma's back tenses into an arch and he whimpers, high and loud and almost begging for more. Without thinking, one hand flies to his dick and starts stroking quickly, though not quite in time with Kuroo's thrusts. His mouth falls open on a moan and his eyes roll back until his lids shut over them.

Kuroo’s found it and he knows it.

Now that he did, he thrusts harder and harder into him, hitting his ass with his hips so hard he's almost afraid of cracking him open. Then again, he already did based on everything they've done so far. He watches Kenma stroke himself as he continues to fuck him senseless, crying his name out loudly with every chance he gets. He's not thinking anymore. He's not thinking about what they are or what he thinks Kenma's thinking. He's not even thinking about how close he is to coming inside him.

And with that, the words flow out effortlessly, without the weight of thought on Kuroo's shoulders.

"I love you," he moans out. "I love you, Kenma, Kenma ~"

He's stroking himself and trying to meet Kuroo's hips in a frenzy now that he's almost to the edge of orgasm. Hearing Kuroo call his name out only gets him closer and closer, louder and louder. His ears are pinned to his head with the tenseness that holds his whole body-

Until he hears Kuroo say those three words.

His eyes fly open, his ears swiveling straight up towards Kuroo and before he can even form words into a response he's coming all over his hand and abdomen with shouts of Kuroo's name. His eyes find Kuroo's as he strokes himself through it, his mouth open on every whine of "Tetsu!" and every gasp for air. His back is arched as he spills over his hand, his nails digging into the sheets and Kuroo's wrist for a long moment as he moans long and loud until the bow of his body finally relaxes in a heap on the bed, chest heaving with each breath.

Watching Kenma come and hearing his name leave his lips while he's looking at him is enough to drive Kuroo over the edge and into his orgasm, pushing himself up to the base of his cock when he comes inside of him. His moans are just as loud as Kenma's, yelling his name into the sheets next to his ear and biting Kenma's shoulder to keep himself from shouting any louder than he already is. He breathes heavily, chest rising visibly up and down as he keeps his cock inside Kenma for just a little bit longer after he releases. Moments pass before he pulls out and cleans off Kenma and himself with his own shirt. He lies back down on his bed, pulling Kenma gently back on his abdomen and wrapping his arms around him, petting between his ears again, smiling weakly from tiring himself out again.

Kenma crawls up Kuroo until his face is at his neck again and he kisses and bites a trail up to his jaw and then settles on his lips, kissing him slowly. Straddled over him, he can barely hold himself up. His ears are half folded in an easy relaxed state and every hair on his tail is sticking up, giving it a bushy appearance to oppose its normal sleekness. It sways back and forth, dragging over Kuroo's legs and sides as Kenma kisses him. He pulls back for a moment to stare at Kuroo intently with a tiny pink blush on his cheeks and to answer him.

"I love you, too."

Kenma's tail tingles as it brushes his skin. The kiss on his lips is nothing like he's ever felt before from him. Never has he felt such tenderness from Kenma, and he loves it so, so much.

And when he says it back…

When he says it back, eyes looking right into his, Kuroo can feel his heart stop beating for however long it takes him to process his words. Every moment with Kenma and every moment without him has lead up to this very one that almost brings him to tears when it happens. A follow up remark to this isn't needed, and so he substitutes it with another kiss, equally slow and gentle, until he pulls away to hold him close so that Kenma can hear his heartbeat.

Being alone with Kenma holding him like this beats any other feeling he's had. After what just unfolded, he can’t wait to recreate these feelings with him in the future.


End file.
